


Nothing Important

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And sarcasm, M/M, Michael still ships Malum, and emojis, lashton are still sappy boyfriends, mentions of Larry Stylinson, mentions of bondage, over usage of CAP LOCKS, they're all idiots in this one, who doesn't?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum: What was the picture of?</p><p>Luke: Nothing. Nothing important.</p><p>Michael: I had my dick up your ass and Luke, being the idiot he is, was in the shot with his patented dorky smile and all that.</p><p>Calum: YOU WHAT?!?!</p><p>Ashton: Thanks a lot, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I've decided to wrap this series up on part 8 and this is part 6. The next part will explain how Luke and Ashton met! Stay tuned.
> 
> Wow, did I really just say that? What is this, the nineties?!?!

Ashton: Today's a good day.

Michael: What are you going on about now?

Luke: I'm wearing the exact same thing I wore the day Ash and I met.

Ashton: And vice versa.

Calum: Really? That's cute. When did you two meet?

Luke: Um... a few weeks ago?

Michael: A few weeks ago? Where?

Ashton: Omegle.

Calum: YOU MET ON OMEGLE?!?!

Michael: DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THE INTERNET IS?!?!

Calum: DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS OMEGLE IS?!?!

Luke: It's no big deal. We didn't meet on the One Direction tag, don't worry.

Ashton: And we had a nice conversation. We ended up getting each other's numbers and having a selfie war.

Luke: And he called me cute.

Ashton: You are cute.

Michael: I do not need to re-live this again. I've already read the entire conversation, thank you very much.

Calum: Wait, what?

Michael: We've established this already, I took Luke's phone remember?

Calum: Why?

Michael: To see who Luke was dumbing it up with. You know he took a picture of us?

Luke: Why would you tell him that?!?!

Ashton: Oh snap. Shit's about to go down.

Ashton: People 'bout to throw down.

Calum: What was the picture of?

Luke: Nothing. Nothing important.

Michael: I had my dick up your ass and Luke, being the idiot he is, was in the shot with his patented dorky smile and all that.

Calum: YOU WHAT?!?!

Ashton: Thanks a lot, Michael.

Calum: So you saw ME naked?!?! You saw US naked?!?!

Luke: Not necessarily. I mean, Michael was covering you and your legs were covering Michael's ass.

Ashton: Yeah, it wasn't like we saw everything.

Michael: He tagged it '#thirdwheel'.

Calum: You tag your selfies?

Luke: Sometimes. But to be fair, Ashton was the one who sent me something provocative first.

Michael: It's true. And Ashton's friends were two guys, too. But you could see more with them.

Calum: Do I even want to know?

Michael: They have a lot of tattoos. Lots of them.

Ashton: Yeah, Lou and Haz like tattoos.

Calum: I can't believe you saw us in that kind of position!

Calum: It's like sexting other people's pics or something!!!

Luke: Um... that's exactly what it is.

Michael: Baby, calm down. You have a great body and pretty face.

Michael: I don't think Ash was exactly 'scarred for life.'

Michael: Think of it like getting free porn.

Luke: What are you talking about? You guys didn't even receive the porn.

Michael: Quiet, I'm trying to prove a point.

Michael: Calum?

Michael: Cal-le Berry?

Michael: Tropi-Cal Rainforest?

Ashton: Enough with those nicknames already.

Michael: Suck a truck, Irwin.

Michael: CALUM?!?!?!

Calum: WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GETTING SICK OVER HERE?!?!

Luke: Do you want us to bring you some tums or alka seltzer tablets or something?

Calum: You've caused enough mental and emotional distress, Hemmings.

Ashton: Hey, would it make you feel better if we let you take a selfie with us fucking in the background?

Luke: You did not just go there.

Ashton: It's alright. He'll probably say no anyway.

Calum: Just for that, I'm saying yes!

Luke: Fuck. You see what you did here, Ashton?

Ashton: I didn't think he'd say yes!!!

Calum: Nonono, save this arguement for some angry sex, I'll be there in about five minutes!

Michael: What about me?

Luke: Shut up Mike. No one likes you.

Michael: ~Drake Parker voice~ Well!

Aahton: You're legs are killing me, Lukey.

Michael: Oh no. What have I dragged myself into?

Luke: You look really sexy in that bandana, Ashy.

Ashton: I think it'll look better around your wrists. *winking emoji*

Michael: *astonished emoji* No way! You have a bondage kink?!?!

Luke: Maybe we do, maybe we don't. *smirking emoji*

Michael: Wait 'til Calum finds out about this!

Ashton: What are you talking about?

Michael: He's going over there.

Luke: What?!?!

Luke: Ash, lock the doors!!!

Ashton: I checked, they're locked. Back to business. It's gonna be you and me now, Mikey.

Michael: What about Luke?

Ashton: His hands are occupied at the moment.

Michael: What?

Michael: Oh, you rascal! *smirking emoji*

Ashton: He looks pretty damn sexy like this.

Michael: I bet Calum would look better.

Ashton: Give it up already.

Michael: Malum or nahhh?!?!

Ashton: Nahhh, now go away.

Michael: Oh, I see how it is.

Michael: Just gonna leave me like that? Ok.

Calum: (Incoming Picture Message) You know Luke and Ashton have a bondage kink?!?!

Michael: Oh. My. God. Dude, no way!

Michael: I actually already knew. You missed a bunch of the conversation.

Calum: I'll catch it on Broadway.

Michael: Wait, the doors were locked.

Calum: Not before I snuck in.

Michael: What? But how did you do it?

Calum: Luke was blinfolded when I managed to get in their bedroom. Well, Ashton's bedroom. I just hid behind his drum kit and waited for the magic to happen.

Michael: Then what?

Calum: I bumped into a crash cymbal and forgot to turn the shutter sound off. Ashton kicked me out after that.

Calum: Luke was mortified.

Ashton: We're even now. Go away.

Michael: Actually, I think Louis and Harry need to get their revenge on you first.

Ashton: Suck a truck, Clifford.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 will be up on Saturday!


End file.
